


ZOMBIE SONG.

by DanganRonpaNextGenFics



Series: Miscellaneous Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another, Danganronpa Another - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, dra - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender Female Character, he's also a he him lesbian, kanade is a serial killer but not for the people hibiki likes she just kills random dudes, nonbinary yuri, serial killer au, trans female yuri, trans woman yuri, transgender character, transgender female yuri, yuri is both nblw and wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpaNextGenFics/pseuds/DanganRonpaNextGenFics
Summary: if i were a zombie, i'd never eat your brain/i just want your heartbasically: kanade is a serial killer and yuri is her loving wife. it's not crack. yuri is a he/him non-binary lesbian. they're also adults and not in high school here. transphobic/homophobic/stupid comments will simply be deleted.
Relationships: Kagarin Yuri/Otonokoji Kanade
Series: Miscellaneous Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	ZOMBIE SONG.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KUDOS/COMMENT/SHARE/BOOKMARK IF YOU LIKED OR EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T! I want to know how I can improve.

**NOTE:** I portray Yuri as a non-binary he/him lesbian! While he prefers feminine terms like woman, girl, lady, wife, etc, he still uses he/him pronouns. He's a non-binary trans woman! Please be respectful of my portrayal.

* * *

Most people find the strong smell of blood hitting them straight in the face when they walk in through their front door, cracked open slightly, to be unnerving, scary, or at the very least, odd. But for Yuri Kagarin, it is none of those things.

No, no, indeed not. In fact, it brings a smile to his face as soon as the gore hits his nose. It means the _surprise_ he's been waiting for for nearly a month now has come home.

Yuri kicks off the heeled dress shoes he wears to work every day (they make his feet ache, anyway, the useless no-good things, he should really be getting new ones soon, for himself and for the wife), changes out of the professional pantsuit to something more comfortable: a sundress. The wife's favorite. She'll appreciate it, he's sure of that.

He thinks of her face and he sighs with pleasure.

Only once he finds himself acceptable does he turn his attention to where the scent of blood has been steadily rising from: the door to the basement. An excited shiver runs down Yuri's spine as he walks, light-footed, towards the basement door. It's slightly ajar -- only ever so slightly, but enough to let him know that _she_ has been there, that _she_ is down there, waiting for him and only him. She's probably been waiting all day, just for him to come home.

It's such a beautiful thought. Almost as beautiful as the wife herself.

Yuri descends the stairs to the basement carefully, the wooden stairs creaking gently under his soft steps. It's almost certainly enough to let her know he's here, but there's no noise coming from further back through the depths; perhaps her victim can no longer scream, or has realized by now that screaming is futile because no one will come. It happens far more often than one would think, the latter. Even in death, human beings tend to realize when their struggles have become useless.

His legs tremble a little -- not with fear or nervousness, no, but with excitement and anticipation -- as he finally reaches the bottom of the long staircase. He rounds the corner of the basement, finally faced with what he was expecting to see on the other side.

Standing there in front of Yuri is his wife, Kanade, blood-soaked nearly from head to toe, a mangled, unidentifiable corpse laying on the ground near her feet. Knowing Kanade's tendencies, it was probably a man at some point, so Yuri will feel no pity. He couldn't bring himself to grieve the death of a man even if it meant his own demise.

Men are not fit to even breathe the same air as he and his wife.

Kanade takes a step forward, lifts her hand and strokes her thumb across Yuri's cheek, leaving a pale streak of blood across his porcelain skin. Yuri leans into her touch, reaches out and gently grasps her smaller, but still just as strong, hand in one of his large, soft ones. Her nails are perfectly manicured -- she must've had them done or done them before coming home -- so she doesn't scratch him on accident when she squeezes his hand back.

She is beautiful, stunning, breathtaking, everything he ever dreamed of and more. Yuri's heart flutters when their eyes meet, the rings on their fingers connecting through their twined fingers as he finally speaks.

"Welcome home, _kotyonok_ [kitten]," Yuri breathes, leaning in as Kanade does to press his forehead against hers. Kanade leans against her wife (which is sometimes hard for her to believe, because Kanade once felt as though she would never be married, much less to someone as wonderful as Yuri Kagarin) and smiles back at her when she uses the nickname she loves.

"It's my pleasure to be home with you, _solnyshko_ [little sun]," Kanade says in return.

Yuri beams brightly when the words leave Kanade's mouth. "You've been learning on your own!"

Kanade giggles a little, a blush evident on her face even behind the bloodstains. It's as though there isn't a dead body on the floor a few feet away. "Of course I have, it's the language my beautiful wife speaks. I might as well learn it to speak with him, right?"

They lean in and let their lips meet in a tender kiss at the same time, Yuri holding the side of Kanade's face with his free hand.

They may be deranged, yes, but that won't stop them from being in love, and it won't stop their love from being beautiful, either.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T FORGET TO KUDOS/COMMENT/SHARE/BOOKMARK!


End file.
